dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Season One (Blu-ray)
Dragon Ball Z: Season One is the first volume of the Dragon Ball Z Blu-ray releases by Funimation. It includes the full episodic installments from the Vegeta Saga and part of the Namek Saga, episodes 1 through to 39. Information Dragon Ball Z has been adapted to the Blu-ray format in the 2013 and 2014 lineup of re-releases. Released by Funimation, this series includes the seasons of Dragon Ball Z with the original Shunsuke Kikuchi soundtrack and the Nathan Johnson soundtrack in Blu-ray format, being released for the first time with the original music intact and without any altering to the uncut footage while in Blu-ray format. All volumes come with 4 discs comprising of a multitude of episodes and compiling each season in one great set. Dragon Ball Z Season 1 was released on Blu-ray on December 31, 2013. Included in this set is the entire Vegeta Saga, collecting episodes 1-39 of the original run and a total run time of 925 minutes as well as having Japanese and English language options. Season 2 has a tentative release date of March 4, 2014 and contains the following episodes from the Namek Saga. The packaging features a connective image on the front panel which is combined through the collection of each volume in this Blu-ray set. The following Blu-ray season volumes are expected to be released in 2014. Cover art The cover features Goku in a fierce climactic battle alongside Piccolo against Raditz, who stands at the forefront of the cover panel. Piccolo is seen preparing his Special Beam Cannon technique as Nappa stands in the background with Chiaotzu facing off against a Saibaman. The cover also features an Earth battleground. A three-star and two-star ball are seen revolving around the characters. Episodes *1. The New Threat *2. Reunions *3. Unlikely Alliance *4. Piccolo's Plan *5. Gohan's Rage *6. No Time Like the Present *7. Day 1 *8. Gohan Goes Bananas! *9. The Strangest Robot *10. A New Friend *11. Terror on Arlia *12. Global Training *13. Goz and Mez *14. Princess Snake *15. Dueling Piccolos *16. Plight of the Children *17. Pendulum Room Peril *18. The End of Snake Way *19. Defying Gravity *20. Goku's Ancestors *21. Counting Down *22. The Darkest Day *23. Saibamen Attack! *24. The Power of Nappa *25. Sacrifice *26. Nappa's Rampage *27. Nimbus Speed *28. Goku's Arrival *29. Lesson Number One *30. Goku vs. Vegeta *31. Saiyan Sized Secret *32. Spirit Bomb Away! *33. Hero in the Shadows *34. Krillin's Offensive *35. Mercy *36. Picking Up The Pieces *37. Plans For Departure *38. Nursing Wounds *39. Friends or Foes? Extras *Upcoming Special Feature Sneak Peek *Textless Opening and Closing Songs *U.S. Trailer *Trailers Reception According to Amazon.com, this was the third best-selling new release of the week (for the period of December 31, 2013). The release of the Blu-ray box sets have been met with some criticism from fans and reviewers alike for Funimation's decision to use a 16:9 cropped aspect ratio, resulting in the loss of up to 40 percent of the image, as opposed to the original 4:3 aspect ratio which the show was originally presented on Japanese TV and released on DVD and Blu-ray in Japan. Several months before the release of the Blu Ray DVDs, FUNimation held a survey to ask fans which aspect ratio they wished for the Blu Ray sets to be released on and the most popular answer turned out to be 16:9 cropped in favor of the original 4:3 aspect ratio. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Merchandise Category:Dragon Ball media Category:Blu-ray